The Life of Mr and Mrs Smith
by S. E. Bode
Summary: John and Jane are keeping secrets from one another, not making love to each other, and oh, they kill people for a living, they just don't know that their spouse is their competition. This is another adventure prior to their finding out. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Jane and John Smith's adventures

Jane started packing her bags after serving her husband dinner. A dinner she didn't make. But John didn't know that. That was one of her many secrets; secrets she never intended to tell him. "I never thought I would be going to Russia," Jane thought while putting some sex toys into her suitcases, right next to her favorite gun. "I like wearing fur."

John was in the basement of his shed. Jane didn't know it was there, but then again, she didn't know anything about "his life". Sure it had been rash marrying Jane, but he loved her, even if she was difficult at some times. He was taking inventory on his weapons. One hundred and one handguns; four of them his favorites. Eleven machine guns, but John never really liked those. One bazooka; which he used _a lot_. And two million, five-hundred, and fifty-four dollars in his safe. And thank God he was going on another job this weekend. He would get one more million in his bank account, which he badly needed to buy the newest X13 sniper with kick ass sight and one hell of a back kick, but it was worth it.

While re-counting her pairs of panties, Jane glanced out of the window, and saw the light on in the shed. John…she loved him so much, but he could be so stubborn sometimes. After finding out that she had packed three more panties than needed, she moved onto her makeup bag, she needed to look good for then man she was hired to kill. Oh yeah, she loved her job. Going on three hundred and fifty three hits. Sometimes doing multiple hits at once. She was the best in the business. Jane was on fire. Too bad, she couldn't celebrate with her husband…they needed something; their life now was just too bland, predictable, boring. If Jane wouldn't have her job, she would go nuts with housework.

"Fuck," John yelled when he got a paper cut while counting out fresh from the mint bills for his trip to Kentucky of all places. Goddamit he sure did hate the country. He had grown up there, and it had been hell. That's why he had gotten into this business, to travel far, far away. "That hurt like fuck!" He sucked on the side of his finger for a second, and then went back to counting. He would need a lot of money for this trip, all of which would be reimbursed. Four hundred and eighty thou. After putting the money in his briefcase, John shut off the lights, and trekked back up to the house. It was snowing outside, and John was freezing his ass off. "I guess a nice trip to the country would be nice…at least I'll get to kill somebody," John thought while his teeth chattered.

Jane heard the back door slam shut, and John so much ruckus. God, he could be so loud sometimes.

"JANE?" John yelled from downstairs.

Jane quickly zipped up her suitcase and put it in her closet, and then walked downstairs.

"Yes?" She asked when she walked into the kitchen to find John about to drink from the carton. "John," she said in a warning tone, and got out a glass from the cabinet above the dishwasher. "Here you go, sweetie," Jane said with a fake smile. Thank God, John didn't realize that she hadn't _really_ smiled in years.

"Thanks," John said with a smile of his own, which was fake by the way. He never knew if Jane was being nice, or just being his wife. His marriage had been going downhill since the end of the honeymoon. Now, the honeymoon had been heaven, Jane was wild and sexy as hell. However, now Jane was cold and distant, and they hadn't kissed in weeks. Sex? Ha! They hadn't had that in ten months. John had been counting. And no, he hadn't cheated, and he was pretty sure that Jane hadn't either, she had just turned into a machine.

Jane's shirt neck opened a little bit, and John glanced down at her breasts. Hey, he was her husband. He was so horny that he dropped the glass on the floor. "Shit!" He said, and bent down to pick up the glass. He picked up a piece and cut his finger again. "FUCK!"

"John, here," Jane handed him a paper towel. She wasn't about to have him bleed on a freshly pressed kitchen towel; she had just gotten them back from the dry cleaners.

"Thanks," he said and got up from the floor, to run his hand under the faucet. While drying off his finger, he turned around to see Jane bent over, her butt in that tight skirt sticking up in the air. A wave hit him square in the chest, he clashed against the counter. It dug into the small of his back. She was killing him; sure she was cold and distant, but she was still hotter than hell. "Um, Jane," John started, but stopped dead when she looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes beckoned him to kiss her. Oh, he wanted to, but they had this unspoken rule.

Ooh, John looked hot tonight, he was backed up against the counter, and Jane wanted to jump his bones this instant. "That feeling won't be mutual," Jane thought while trying to hide a frown.

"Jane," John started, but stopped short. "I, um, wanted to—"

He stopped again, she just looked at him. "John, what do you want?" Jane said shortly and with absolutely no emotion.

"Oh, nothing. I guess I'm going to bed now. I'll see you up there." John said while throwing the paper towel in the trashcan. He looked back, and saw Jane hunched over the broken glass again. John groaned, and then ran upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Slipping into bed, Jane could feel the warmth of John's sleeping body next to her in that humongous thing that they called a bed. She hadn't touched him in weeks, and now she felt the urge to burst into flames. God he was so fine.

John was only pretending to sleep, so he wouldn't have to look at Jane's cold, emotionless face. He loved her all right, but he was having second thoughts about if she loved him. Sure she had married him and that meant love, but maybe the love had burnt out, like their sex life.

Jane woke up around five AM to get ready. She needed to leave before John did, so there wouldn't be any of that awkwardness. No, Jane needed to concentrate. She needed to focus. She re-counted her guns, in her private walk-in closet, and made sure she would have enough ammunition in case things got "sticky". Which they almost never did, since Jane was good at her job, but you had to be prepared for the worst.

John heard Jane get up out of bed and walk to her closet. She was leaving for LA this morning, and she would be gone for the weekend. Some investors conference, a big "how do you do?" thing. He shuffled around in bed, and realized that he could feel Jane's warmth form Jane's side of the bed still. It felt wonderful.

Jane got her bags downstairs and into her car, and went back inside to get some coffee, she felt like shit. She walked into thee kitchen and saw John drinking orange juice from the carton. Her job never ended.

"John," Jane said, and John took the orange juice carton away from his mouth and swallowed hiss gulp full of pulp.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always have to drink from the carton? Is a glass really that hard to get?" Jane said while "tutting" at him. God, she could be so fucking difficult sometimes.

"I thought you were gone." John said flatly.

"Well, I'm not, I just came in to get some coffee before I left."

"Oh, well, could you hand me a glass then?" John said while sitting down on the stool.

"Yes," Jane said while getting a glass down from the cabinet and handing it over to John, perched on the stool. She then turned around and poured herself a cup of coffee. She turned around towards him, and John saw that it was the mug that they had drank out of the morning after they had met.

"I miss you Jane," John said quickly, before losing his nerve.

"Oh?" Jane said while turning around. She didn't want him to see her tears.

"I really wish we could talk sometimes. I mean, I just feel like there's this wall between us. I want to be able to love you again." John said, and Jane began to silently sob, but he couldn't see the tears rolling down her face.

"John, I really have to go to the bathroom before I go, can we continue this conversation when I get back?" Jane didn't wait for an answer; she just walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their bedroom and master bathroom.

John was puzzled by this. He didn't know what he had done to scare her off. Usually girls ate that up, and this time it wasn't bullshit. He decided to go upstairs after her. Bounding up the stairs, Jon realized that he didn't have a plan. He always had a plan, but this time it felt good to be just winging it.

Jane was re-applying her makeup when there was a knock on the door. "Hold on, please," she said and re-capped the liquid eyeliner. The door just opened, and in walked John. He looked even better breaking the rules then he did ignoring her. His shirt was open, and she could see the muscles of the body she longed to touch.

"John, I said hold on, please. You can't just come barging in on somebody."

John didn't answer; he just came over, and looked Jane straight in the eyes. He was close to her. Too close. If he didn't get a grip on himself, he would loose all self-control and jump all over her.

Jane decided to move, so she could get the hell out of there and onto her flight to Moscow. But when she side-stepped him, John blocked her way. Now, Jane was frightened. Oh sure she could handle anybody, but she wasn't sure if she could stomach hitting, or even hurting John.

"Jane," John whispered, and then leaned into Jane so he could smell her. She smelled like some fancy perfume, but underneath, John sensed that she as the same woman he married.

"John," Jane retaliated.

John didn't say anymore, he just leaned into his wife, and put his arms around her waist. He pulled her close, and kissed her. She moaned, and he opened her lips with his. Her arms were flung around his neck, and she felt so good wrapped around him.

Jane couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted it to last forever. However, she had a job to do, and she wasn't about to let he emotions get in the way of that. Jane pried herself away from John, and pulled herself together. "John, I must go, really. I will talk to you wwhen I get home on Sunday. Okay?"

John didn't see a way out of that, he couldn't force her to do anything, she was one tough girl, but he had still wanted that kiss to last till the end of time. Eddie would kill him if he knew what he was thinking.

From the car, Jane called Jasmine. She knew that she needed to check in with the girls.

John decided to all Eddie, and see if he wanted to get a drink before his plane left at noon. John would need one hell of a drink to stop thinking about Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was finally on the plane to Moscow, non-stop, with service. Usually she went on a privet jet, but this time it had broken down for some reason, so they would ship out her bag, since it had guns in it and all… She needed relaxation and time to think before she could start doing the job she was great at.

John checked his watch again. Sitting on the leather chairs in the airport bar/lounge was making him extremely sleepy. But he needed to be alert. "I wonder if Jane liked the kiss?" John wondered out loud, and the bartender just glanced over at him like he was a psycho. He didn't care what the bartender thought. He just wanted Jane, and he wanted her bad. John was about to go to the bathroom, to do some _business_, when Eddie came in.

"Johnny! You look like shit, man! What's wrong? Are you feeling a little ill?" Eddie fell into the chair next to John and waved over the bartender.

"I feel fine, just a little tired."

"Long night?" Eddie asked while giving John a wink; then turning to the bartender, Eddie ordered a round of shots.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I wish." John said and remembered Jane's ass sticking up in the middle of the kitchen floor. He remembered her soft lips on his, and the warmth of her body up against mine. It has been a long time since he had has these feelings for his wife. It felt good to be back in the game—well almost anyways. The bartender came back with their shots.

"So how long has it been now?" Eddie asked while tipping back the shot into his throat. He made a hoarse gasp, and then took the other one from John's hand and swallowed than one too. Eddie looked up at John's face and knew to drop the question. It was painful just thinking about how long it had been…

Jane was in heaven. She was kissing John, and they were making out on their bed like they were teenagers! It was great. His hand was up her shirt, and her fingers were gripped around his belt loops. She wanted him, needed him, dreamed of him. John's tongue was finally in her mouth, and Jane was loving every minute of it. John made a trail of kisses down her body. His lips felt like nothing else in the world.

John was getting sloshed. Eddie had known something was wrong, so he kept on getting John shots. Just what he needed, to be drunk while starting a _job_. Great. Thank God, John had started pouring them out into the plant right next to his chair. Poor plant. But John was desperate. Eddie wasn't getting the story out of him; this was between him and Jane. It would probably not happen again. Soon John would even forget what had happened. But sometimes, he would tell himself…

"Excuse me, Miss?" A husky voice said.

Jane awoke with a start. She looked around the first class cabin quickly, searching for a person with a gun. When her eyes swept about the empty cabin, she laid her eyes on the man sitting across the way from her. He was definitely Russian and good-looking. Jane could tell he was trouble. But he sure was nice to look during for the long flight.

"Yes?" Jane said pleasantly with a smile.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You were moaning in your sleep. Are you okay?" The man said in his husky voice. It reminded her of John's voice when he was about to make love to her. She craved to hear that voice again.

"Oh, I guess I was having a nightmare," Jane said, but thought, "Ha! A nightmare!" It was the best damn dream she had had in a while!

The Russian man just smiled at her, and they made small chit chat for the rest of the flight.

John staggered onto the plane with difficulty. Thankfully it was a private airplane, and he didn't think he would be sharing it with any other employees. Usually he had the plane to himself. While John plunked into a comfy seat, that swiveled no less, he spotted a woman in the back of the plane, her legs uncrossed and a sly smile on her face. John straightened up a little. She reminded John of Jane when he first met her. God, Jane was hot.

"Hello," the women said with a smile on her face.

"Hey," John said with a smile of his own. "Mind if I catch some sleep?"

"Why would I mind?" The women asked, and John slipped into a deep sleep, dreaming of only one person: Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, Russia is amazing," Jane thought, while hugging her coat closer to her body. She went was in a cab, heading to the headquarters to get her bag. Her job would start tonight at nine PM, and she needed to prepare.

"Есть ли какой-нибудь способ, которым Вы можете торопиться только немного?" Jane said in perfect Russian. "Is there any way you can hurry up?"

"Конечно," the cabbie said with a glance in his rearview mirror at her. "Of course."

"All men are the same," Jane thought, and then stared out the window wishing she were home with John.

John awoke just as the plane was landing in Kentucky. He always did that. Awoke when the plane was landing, that is. John immediately looked over at where the woman had been sitting, and she was still there, reading a book. He could imagine Jane doing the same; cool as a cucumber—that was Jane. Nothing could faze her, at least nothing John knew of. "Maybe my kiss did though," John thought while the plane hit the runway. They were back on land, good-ole-land.

John never had liked flying, but he did love driving, and the company was giving him a Dune Buggy to play around with while he was doing his job. This job would take him to the backcountry of Kentucky. Yay. But on the upside, he would be back in New York by tomorrow morning. And then Jane would be home Sunday night, and maybe, just maybe they would continue where they had left off. "If only, if only," John thought while smiling to himself.

Jane was finally in the headquarters, and the head boss's male secretary was checking her out. "Lovely," she thought while un-crossing and re-crossing her legs. However, her thoughts drifted to John, who was probably sleeping away his weekend—that or playing some video "shoot 'em up" game. He liked those to much, yet he had never asked her to join him. "I would just beat him," Jane thought while a small smile crept onto her face.

"Hello, Mrs. Smith."

Jane looked up and saw a very big, very hairy, and very Russian looking man, decked out in plaid, of all things!

"Hello, Mr. Shnigovlf." She said while standing up and extending her hand.

"So, who are you picking up the package for?" Shnigovlf asked Jane when they got into his office.

"Actually, the bag is for me, I'm doing a job here," Jane said used to being thought of as a secretary. She knew men felt threatened by her when she said that she was an assassin.

"Wow, I would have never guessed," Shnigovlf said with his eyebrows raised.

"It's okay." Jane said while taking a seat in one of the plush leather chairs.

Shnigovlf sat behind his desk, and Jane could see that he was proud to be on his own turf.

"You do have my bag, don't you?" Jane said coolly.

"Yes, of course. Let me just get that paged up here for you." Shnigovlf picked up his phone, and talked in Russian in to it. It was too rapid even for Jane, but she picked up a vibe. And it wasn't a good one.

John was over his hangover. He recovered fast. Plus he hadn't had a lot to drink, "it's that plant you gotta look out for," John joked to himself. He was driving out to the temporary base that was set up, ten miles away from the prey's house. Kyle H. Giunish, would be arriving at his mobile home at approximately ten PM, never suspecting that he would be shot in the head for what he had done to those little girls in the middle school only three miles away.

This was a simple task. "Even Jane could do it," John joked again, this time out loud. At the sound of her name John got all tense, and almost drove off the road. "Crap!" He banged his fist against the steering wheel.

When he arrived at the temporary base there was an old, dusty and muddy, brown Jeep. "I thought no one was supposed to be here…" John pondered out loud, and pulled in after the Jeep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jane had gotten her bag and gotten the hell out of there with great ease, and she didn't even have to fire her gun. She jumped into a cab, and told the driver the address to her hotel. She sat back in the seat, it smelled vaguely of aftershave, and yet again, Jane was reminded of John.

When the cab stopped in front of The Sheraton Palace, Jane grabbed a hold of her bag, and gave the cabbie his money. She would be staying here until an unmarked car came to pick her up, and take her over to the Golden Apple, another hotel in Moscow, where her job would begin.

John turned off the car's engine, and silently shut the door. While walking up to the door, he heard a noise from within. It creeped him out, but it was probably just one of the techies trying to hook something up. Although, this hadn't happened before.

John decided to pull out his gun just in case. He approached the house silently, but when he opened the door, it squeaked and gave him away. A shot was fired, and John could feel his blood rushing. He didn't fell pain though, which was always good. It was dark in the base, and John couldn't see a damn thing. He didn't dare call out.

Walking around, John bumped into something. When he looked down he could see a body on the floor; John bent down and groped around for an idea tag or something. He pulled out the guy's wallet, and found that he was one of the techies for the firm. "Crap," John almost said aloud, but caught himself. He then tried for a pulse, but the dude was dead. There would be no saving him today. John stood up and another shot was fired. John was hit. Falling to the ground, he felt that his shoulder was on fire.

While Jane was in the shower, she slipped, and fell on her butt. "Ouch," she said aloud, and then felt something stab her in the chest. No not literally, but just as worse, something had happened to John. She needed to call him straight away. Jane just knew something was not right.

Without even bothering to wash off the soap, Jane tumbled out of the bathroom, and got to her cell phone just as it was ringing. She didn't check the caller ID; Jane just picked it up.

"Hello," she answered urgently.

"Mrs. Smith, I have urgent news about your mission tonight." It was Shnigovlf.

"Yes?" Jane said coolly.

"You must not go through with it, something has happened and we have gotten a tip, that his hotel suite will be surrounded by body guards. You will never get in alive. You must not go, I will send a replacement in your place," Shnigovlf said while sighing into the phone.

"Excuse me, but you do not have the authorization to do that. And I am a trained employee; I can do this job. I have dealt with much more deadly people than Mr. Ligori. So, if you do not let me get back to my job, I will call my official, and have you talk to him about my credentials." Jane said this, and then hung up, dying to call John.

"I must be dreaming," John thought, while he felt the sand beneath his toes. He could see the waves crashing on the beach, and Jane, lying down in the sand. She was glowing, radiant even. Like the light was calling his name, John walked over to her. She turned her head towards him.

"Oh baby, I have been waiting for you…" Jane said while standing up, and coming over to John. He just about melted as her lips touched his. Her whole body felt like a dream, but a damn good one. John was lost in her touch, when all of a sudden; he felt something vibrate in his pocket. This had never happened before…

Jane was calling John's cell, but only getting his voicemail. She decided to call again, until he answered.

John woke up, and found himself in the dark. "Shit," he said aloud, and then looked down at his pocket, which was glowing. It was the only light source in the base. He pulled it out, and the light hurt his eyes for a moment. His caller ID read Jane.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"John?" At the sound of Jane's voice, John fell in love all over again. "It's Jane. Are you okay? You sound out of it?" Jane asked hurriedly, and John had a hard time keeping up.

"I'm fine." John said out of habit.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked, worry in her voice. "I just wanted to call and check up on how you were doing."

"I'm fine, I promise. I gotta go now, Jane. I will see you when you get home, okay, sweetie?" John rushed her off the phone, and then shut his off. He needed to get into some light, and look at his wound. "I wonder how long I was out for."


	6. Chapter 6

Jane was worried about her husband. She knew he could take care of himself, but that didn't mean that she couldn't worry about him. And she needed to stop it, or she would be in a funk while on the job, and that was a very, very bad thing.

She was still soapy, so she decided to take another shower to rinse off. While under the hot water, something else was hot too, and that was the daydream Jane was having of John. It was weird how Jane could be worried sick about her husband, but still have time to think about him naked…ooh, what she wouldn't give to be home right now, wrapped around John, just staring at each other for hours on end. And other stuff—obviously.

John got outside, but like any good agent, he held his gun up expecting company. There was none, but John decided to poke around the back and around the base just in case those bastards had gotten egotistical, and decided to think John was stupid. Which he couldn't blame them for thinking; it had been idiotic to go into that base, with the unknown Jeep in the driveway. He could have been killed, and then Jane would have been so lonely, and John would have never gotten the chance to make love to her sweet body again. _GOD!_ Now his mind was on Jane, and not on the possible killers that could be lurking around, waiting to pop out at any moment.

John heard a twig snap behind him, and he spun around expecting to see someone, but he only saw a cute squirrel, which looked up at him and then scurried off. After walking around for about ten minutes, conducting a good perimeter search, John got in his car, locked the locks, and took out his cell phone. He called his boss.

"Yes, John?" The no-named voice said when the phone had clicked telling John that his boss had picked up the phone.

"Sir, I have been shot in my own base, and will need someone to come and look at my shoulder. I have bled some, but not a lot, however, I will not be able to do my job proficiently, if I am not take care of." John said this quickly, before someone could tap onto his phone.

"I will make the necessary calls. As for now you will drive to the hotel, and we will be with you momentarily." The phone clicked and John shut his cell phone, and then drove off to the nearest hotel, making sure now one was tailing him.

Jane got out of the shower extremely relaxed, but as she was drying off, John's voice came back into her thoughts. He had sounded distracted. "What if he's having an affair?" Jane thought to herself while staring at her naked body in the mirror. She gasped at the thought, and then the narcissistic side of her said, "No, Jane! Look at you! You are one fine, piece of ass! And John would never cheat on you! But what you need to do is stop teasing him, and give him the good every once in a while, then he will know that he can't ever find another girl like you."

Jane smiled at her thoughts in the mirror and then got dressed. Once she had on her black, lacey thong and bra, she slid into her black dress, which had a slip revealing what a beautiful woman she really was. No man could resist her; she was unstoppable, and no matter what Shnigovlf thought or said, Jane was going to get the job done tonight. She was the best in the biz after all.

When John checked into the hotel, a shabby Motel 6, and gotten into room 312, he flung himself on the bed, and found sleep elusive. Not that he needed any sleep, and it wouldn't be good for him to catch any Z's right now, because he needed to be on the look out for intruders. _Constant vigilance!_ John's brain screamed, but at the same time, Jane's face slipped in front of his eyes, and it took all his strength not to lie down and dream about her.

There was a knock on the door, and John blotted up from the bed, and hit his shoulder on the lamp on the side table. "SHIT!" he had wanted to scream, but if it wasn't the medics at the door, John didn't want any visitors to know if he was in the room or not. So John bit down on his tongue, and could feel the blood fill his mouth. He swallowed it, and carefully crept over to the door.

Looking through the pee hole, John saw that it was the medics, and they flashed their ID badges in front of the peephole, so John could make sure that they were good. He knocked on the door, and they knocked back quietly three times. John opened the door to the two medics.

Jane was putting on some last minute makeup, when her cell phone alarm went off, and signaled that it was time to depart for her job. She took five extra minutes to make sure that she had both of her guns and her knives in her handbag. She also had another round of ammunition to back her up if needed. Tonight was going to be fun.

John was feeling batter already. The medics had takes out the bullet, and cleaned up the wound. They had also put in a couple of stitches, which John would need to get re-stitched when he got back to New York. These remedies were temporary. They had also offered John some pain relievers, but John needed to be sharp tonight, and the pain would keep him awake. Once John had cleaned up the room, and made sure that nothing suspicious was either left behind or out of place, John locked the door behind him and walked out to his car. It was time for tonight's antics to begin, and he couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

"Самое время, Смит." "It's about time, Smith," the driver said while Jane slipped into the unmarked car in front of her hotel. He shifted in his seat and looked at Jane. "Святое Дерьмo," he said when he saw her. "Holy Shit!"

Jane smiled, while the driver stumbled over his words in Russian to say that he was sorry. He just averted his eyes and drove off to the Golden Apple Hotel. Jane checked off stuff in her head. When they arrived in front of the hotel, she had checked and re-checked her list three times. She was ready indeed.

Jane gave the man a smile and said thank you. He looked aghast while Jane stepped out of the car, and into the chilly night. Even though it was only 15 degrees Fahrenheit, it felt great to Jane, who was wearing her favorite fur coat. She clutched it around her, and walked into the lobby of the luxurious hotel. Looking around, she spotted three guards searching the lobby. No doubt Mr. Ligori hired them, the man she was going to send to hell tonight.

He was a horrible man; Ligori owned several Asian sweatshops, Thai prostitution houses, and was a known drug dealer. However, the cops couldn't ever catch him dirty handed. Ligori was very good at what he did. He always passed the drugs on before the cops could get to him. Jane had read his profile only two days ago, and it had been outstandingly sneaky. He purchased drugs from his friends in Columbia, and then shipped them across the Pacific to Thailand. He would store them in the basements of his prostitution houses, where meetings would be held to auctions off the stuff. The leftovers would be flown to Russia, via one of his many private jets. Once past the Russian security, he would place them in great warehouses along with slinky lingerie the children made in the sweatshops. Jane had to give it to him, someone with all that dirt, and he hadn't been caught, until tonight.

John was safely back at the base, packing up everything he would need into his dune buggy. He would be ready to leave in less then ten. First he would call Jane, to see if she was all right. John felt like shit rushing her off the phone like that. Picking up his cell phone, she dialed her number, and listened to it ring and ring. "Jane where the hell are you?" He asked the phone. It clicked over to her voicemail, and John got gooey all over just hearing her smooth, seductive voice. God he wished he could just kiss her right now.

John left a quick message, and hung up the phone before he got even more distracted than he already was. He pocketed his cell phone, and fingered his keys in his pocket. "Okay," he said aloud. "It's time to roll."

John got into the buggy, and set off down the back dirt road leading right too Kyle H. Giunish's house. The ride was fun as hell, and John could barely feel the time slipping away while driving the buggy around. When he checked his watch it was time to park at the top of the forest-covered hill, and watch out for his prey.

After he parked, gotten his sniper out, and checked the time, John got out Giunish's profile, and read it over again, to make sure he didn't fuck anything up.

Crime—the report read—kidnapping middle school girls, ranging form ages 12 to 14, and raping them (sometimes multiple times over). After raping them, Giunish kills them, in varying ways. Some that have been found include: chopping them into pieces and burying them. Burning them alive and keeping the ashes on the mantel of his fireplace, and finally torturing them.

John was disgusted. He threw the folder onto the seat next to him, and started to gag. "What kind of sick bastard is this?" John thought. He would enjoy shooting the son of a bitch, right between the eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

John waited for hours. The guy was late. "This job sucks ass," John thought while staring at the empty house. What if he just went in and took a peek around? What if Giunish had girls down there, and John could set them free?

In a second, John was out of the buggy with his machine gun and his favorite pistol. He walked down the slopping hill carefully, always on the look out. When he arrived at the house, he made a perimeter search. There was no one in the vicinity, and all the doors were locked. But, lucky for John, there seemed to be no security system, so breaking in would not be a problem.

Taking his silencer out of his pocket, John heard a muffled cry from within the house. It stopped him in his tracks. He tried to figure out where in the house it was coming from before he just barged right in there. John attached the silencer, and then basted the lock open. It hardly made a sound as it clanged onto the ground at John's feet.

John couldn't help but smirk. This dude was an amateur. John opened the door, and looked around the dank house. It was disgusting view, and this was just from the back door. There were dirty dishes all around, old newspapers, shoes, clothes, and knives. John shuddered and then pulled out some gloves from within his pocket.

Putting them on, he heard another scream. This time louder, since the door was open. John hurriedly finished shoving the gloves on his hands and took his first step into the house.

Jane walked up to the front desk and asked, in Russian, if she could be paged through to Mr. Ligori's room. The young concierge nodded his head and blushed when Jane said thank you. As the concierge called up to room, Jane looked around some more, to learn the layout of the lobby. She saw the couple of guards glancing at her and whispering into their headphones. She wasn't surprised or worried. They weren't ratting her out; they were just talking about how hot she was. Jane could hear the Russian.

Turning back to the desk, she found the concierge's forehead wrinkled.

"Of course," he said in Russian. "She will be right up." He got off the phone, and looked at Jane. "Ma'am, someone will be escorting you to Mr. Ligori's room, if you would please wait over by that elevator." He pointed to the elevator in the corner. Jane smiled, and said yes of course and thank you.

She walked over to the correct elevator, and in a matter of seconds, each of the guards were by her side. They argued in Russian which one was to take her up there. Jane just smiled meekly, and nodded her head, when they asked her if she was indeed Kelly Navorski. They looked relieved, and then the bulkiest one of them took her by the upper arm in a soft grip, and pushed the up button on the side of the wall.

The elevator dinged, and it's doors opened. Jane and Bulky stepped into it, and the doors shut behind them. The ride was a short one, since it went straight up to the penthouse, no stops. The doors opened, and the guard told her in Russian to go to the left. He pointed too, as if she couldn't understand his rough dialect.

Jane smiled at him, while she stepped off of the elevator. The doors closed, and she was alone in the hallway. Jane walked briskly down the hallway, swinging her hips for the security cameras. When she reached the double door, another bulky Russian greeted her. She smiled at him, and she could see him melt. He opened the door for her, and she walked into the suite.

It was big and luxurious. Just like Mr. Ligori like it. Jane smiled at all the Russian's sitting around the room, their hands on the guns. Some were playing poker, other's where watching TV, and two others were guarding a door. The door was to the master bedroom. This was where Jane was going.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane was brought into a room, where she was told to wait until Mr. Ligori was ready for her company. Jane waited. She went over her plan in her head, and tried not to think about John.

Finally after ten minutes of just sitting there, staring at the wall, Jane was told to go to Mr. Ligori's room. As she walked into the room, she found herself awed by it's beauty. The whole place just reeked of money. And Jane was no stranger to money. With this job, she had plenty of money, but this place was _overwhelming_.

There was gold everything. It was like the third Austin Powers movie. She looked around, and played the dumb tramp part up, while Mr. Ligori and a couple of henchmen watched her enter.

"This place is nice," Jane said in Russian.

"I'm glad you like it," Ligori said in English.

"So, where do I begin?" Jane said seductively.

"Well, if you would hold on for a moment, my boys need to leave." The henchmen left, but not after staring at Jane for a moment later. She knew she looked good. As they left, Jane took off her coat and smiled over at Ligori. He just about melted, and Jane smiled even wider.

Sauntering over to him, Jane let her butt sway a little more than usual. It felt good to be looked at like she was the only woman on earth. God knows, John never looked at her like that. Well, he did once.

Jane slipped onto the couch, where Mr. Ligori was sitting. She slipped one of her legs over his, and let her skirt rid up a bit. He was basically salivating. Then he pounced, and had Jane pinned down.

"I want to ravage you," Ligori said, and it took all Jane had not to blow chunks all over the gorgeous couch.

Jane flipped him over, and stated, "Why don't you let me heat things up first?" He nodded like an excited puppy and began to pant like one too. Jane smiled in the inside, and she reached behind her back to get out her gun. This asshole was going down.

And then out of nowhere, Jane heard a door crash open. Ligori was up in a flash, cussing rapidly in Russian, and as hard as a flagpole. Jane had to hold in giggles, but her professional side swooped in like a hawk, she would keep her cover no matter what. She needed to kill this man, not only because she could, but also because he deserved to die.

John walked into the dank house, trying to sidestep all of the dirtiness, and watch out for intruders lurking about too. It was a hard thing to have to keep up with. John hated mess, that's why he loved how clean his house was. Jane did such a good job, and he hardly ever thanked her enough for everything she did. _Jesus, great John, now you're thinking about Jane. _A fucking voice popped up out of nowhere. _ This is not good, you need to be alert._

John heard another scream, this time definitely coming from beneath his feet. He needed to find the basement. After searching the whole, small, cramped house, John found the basement door, which was padlocked. _Great security._ John laughed out loud a little, and then turned around, expecting someone to be there. He was on an edge, and ready to take the plunge into the dark abyss of fucking up.

He shot the padlock off, and opened the door. John almost choked on the smell; it smelled like sweat, burning human flesh, and sex. It was the worst mix of smells one could imagine. No wonder someone was screaming. John took a quick peak, and saw that there was light. He walked down the stairs without a sound. Then the room under the house opened up into a prison like place. There were no separate cells, but each of three girls were chained to their bed, only allowed to sit up.

One of the girls screamed when she saw John and the gun.

"It's okay!" John said in a little more than a whisper. "My name is John Smith, and I was hired to kill Guinish, the man that captured you. I'm here to get you back home."

All of the girls look at him. One looked to be about fifteen, and the other two about twelve. "First, are you all okay physically? Can you walk?"

The two twelve year-old nodded, but the fifteen year-old just stared at him.

"I'm going to get you out of those chains, and then we'll get you all out of the house and to the hospital, so you can be examined. Has he done anything, um, anything to you?"

"What do you think?" The fifteen year-old said.

John nodded his head, slapping himself for being so careless; of course they would be ornery. "Okay, well, why don't you tell me your names."

"I'm Kelly," said the blonde twelve year-old.

"Heather," the black haired, shallow faced twelve year-old girl said.

"And you?" John asked the pretty, brunette fifteen year-old.

"I'm Jane."


	10. Chapter 10

John just stared at the brunette called Jane. This fifteen year-old, looked just like his Jane. His mouth dropped open from the shock.

"Is there a problem?" Jane asked, just like his Jane would ask.

"No, it's just, my wife's name is Jane, and you look exactly like her. Weird, huh?"

Jane just stared at him, and John wondered if she was going to be difficult. Once John had gotten them all free, the two twelve year-olds got up and hugged him. Jane just sat up very slowly and quietly moaned. While the two other girls were hugging each other and being semi-quiet about it, John went over to Jane and kneeled before her.

"Are you okay?" John asked while looking into her eyes, which were just like Jane's.

"I have been lying here in this dank basement for about six months. Would you be okay?"

John could see that he was just not going to win with this Jane, just like he never won with the other Jane either. "I'm sorry. Let me see if I can get you guys out of here, before Guinish comes back, huh?"

All three of the girls nodded, and they worked out a system for helping Jane get up the stairs and out of the house, braced between Kelly and Heather, while John moved in front, making sure that no one was going to harm them. Before they came upstairs, John made another pass throughout the house, and when it was all clear, he came to fetch them and take them to his Dune Buggy, where they could wait for his boss to send reinforcements.

Jane was standing behind Mr. Ligori playing up the act of a scared little hooker. There was pounding at the door, and Mr. Ligori took flight. He ran to his desk and got his gun, and Jane screamed when he took it out, it was all she could do from reaching behind her and shooting him right there and then.

Then after the pounding subsided, the whole fucking door came down, and in flew in a flock of black. All of them had the top of the line machine guns, in Jane's favorite color: black.

All of them pointed their guns at Mr. Ligori and said, "Put down your weapon." The wimp that he was, Ligori dropped to his knees, and flung his gun over towards the window. Then one of the men motioned for someone to come into the room. Jane just about peed her pants when the commander stepped into the room.

It was Shnigovlf. He smirked at Jane when he saw her in her fancy negligee. It was damn right embarrassing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jane asked, she couldn't hold it in.

"Mrs. Smith, I would appreciate it if you didn't ask me questions while I am trying to take down a man."

"Excuse me?" Jane yelled, while whipping out her gun. Ligori gasped. All of the black in the room pointed their guns on Jane.

"Jane," Shnigovlf said in a warning tone. "It would be best if you just got out of here, and let me deal with bringing the criminal in for justice."

Jane just stood there with her gun pointed right between Shnigovlf's eyes. She wanted to kill him so bad.

"Jane, put down your gun, and I will not pres charges. Keep your gun pointed at me, and I will kill you myself."

Jane couldn't believe this guy was allowed to be the head of an assassination firm…_what a douchebag._


	11. Chapter 11

Jane hesitated in her thought. If she put down her gun, Shnigovlf could very well kill her, and if she didn't even she, the famous Jane Smith would have a hard time getting out of there without the confinements of a body bag.

She decided to make a bargain. "Let me go, and I'll fly home in the morning, like non of this happened. You can take Ligori for your own firm…but I want to leave, now."

Shnigovlf smirked, and then looked around for his second in command. "Возьмите госпожу Смита снаружи, и поместите ее в такси. Удостоверьтесь, что она добирается до ее гостиницы, и утром удостоверяться, находится на том проклятом плане, или Вы будете свободные больше чем ваша работа." He said while pointing to one of the thirteen men (Jane had counted…it was her job to stay in the loop.) "Take Mrs. Smith outside, and put her in a cab. Make sure she gets to her hotel, and in the morning make sure is on that damned plan…or you will loose more than your job."

Jane got her coat and unloaded her gun so that Shnigovlf could feel secure. Jane thanked him while walking out of the door flanked by two men, who were not much taller than she was in her stilettos.

"Прощайте," she said while shooting a look at Mr. Ligori, who was whimpering at the sight of all the guns with laser aim pointing at him. He looked at Jane and confusion filled his face.

Jane didn't wait for Ligori to say anything; she just walked out of the room, with the two men behind her.

John had gotten the girls out of the basement and into the first level of the house, when he heard a car pull up into the driveway.

Jane stopped and a pure look of terror filled her eyes. John knew that it was Guinish.

"Okay," he whispered to the three girls. "I'm going to get you out of the house, and then I'm going to deal with Guinish, and I will see you in less than a minute, outside. All right?"

Kelly and Heather nodded, but Jane just stood there her eyes fixed upon the front door. John herded them towards the door he had come in, and found them a good hiding spot behind the house. Then after silently shutting the door to the basement and the girls outside, John crept to the front door.

He hid from the door by the wall, and he saw Guinish come into the house. John's first impression was that this guy was half monkey. He was extremely hairy, but tall and bulky. He could easily force little girls to bed with him. It was disgusting to just think about it…uh.

Before John knew what was happening, Guinish tuned around and spotted John.

"Hello," John said and then pulled the trigger with a smirk on his face. The bullet hit Guinish right in the esophagus. He fell to his knees and gasped, trying to breath, but the air couldn't get into his lungs. The hole in Guinish's throat just hissed when he tried to breath; John found it especially easy to remain unmoved. This guy had raped, tortured, and God knows what else to those three girls, and dozens more…in John's mind, that deserved a horrible death. Terror filled Guinish's eyes, and John just looked down at him, his own eyes cold.


	12. Chapter 12

After John watched Guinish die slowly and painfully, he went out and got the girls. They were all huddled around each other, shaking.

"Are you all right?" John asked while bending down to look at Jane's face.

Heather and Kelly nodded, but Jane just stared right into John's eyes, and he felt very much unnerved. "Let's get you guys to a hospital," John said while offering a hand to Jane. The other two girls got on either side of her and helped her up the long trek to the Dune Buggy.

There wasn't enough space for all four of them in the Dune Buggy, and John wasn't about to leave them all alone, so he called up his boss.

"I have taken care of Guinish, and have three packages that need to be taken care of and delivered to their homes," John said when someone picked up the line.

"Yes sir."

John let the girls sit in the seats of the Buggy and he got them all water bottles from his first aid pack. They drank it greedily and then leaned against each other and drooped their eyelids. John watched them and was constantly checking around them, a hand on his gun. Ten minutes after John had made the call, three black Hummers drove up into Guinish's driveway. A team of five people hopped out of the first one and went into the house. Five more people in black suits ran up the side of the hill and greeted the four of them.

The leader of the team a woman named Wingate talked to John while the other four helped Heather and Kelly. Jane was left for the meantime, but John was always checking on her. After the team had checked out Heather and Kelly, two guys of the team walked them down the hill and drove off with them in the second Hummer. Wingate talked to Jane alone, while the remaining two guys stood off to the side. John watched Wingate talk to Jane, and after a minute or two, tears were streaming down her face.

John stepped forward, but Wingate shook her head. She then called the two guys to take Jane to the hospital for a check up and a psychologist. Jane walked slowly down the sloping hill flanked between the tow guys, and John watched her the whole way down. He watched her until she was in the Hummer.

"Smith," Wingate said to John. "I think it would be nice if you were to visit at least Jane in the morning. After this ordeal she is going to need a lot of support and therapy."

John nodded, "I will try my best."

Jane was mentally hitting herself for the entire cab ride. She was sitting between the two Russians, who took up most of the space, but Jane didn't care, she was just trying to figure out what she did wrong.

Once back in her hotel room, she called for room service and took a long hot bath. By the time she was out, her room service was in her room and she was eating all the food she could get her hands on. Jane couldn't stop eating; she didn't know what had gone wrong, and she hated herself for that.

After stuffing her face, Jane felt sick to her stomach, and in a short time she had to rush off to the bathroom to barf everything back up. It was disgusting and unnerving. Jane didn't like being vulnerable and she sure as hell didn't like not being in control.

Jane felt like shit, and she was dead tired. But no matter how tired she felt she couldn't turn her restless mind off. She kept on running everything over in her head, from the plane ride over, to picking up her satchel, to Shnigovlf's call, to the John thing, and finally to the Ligori mishap. Losing control made Jane feel like she wanted to die.

Finally Jane got so tired that she drifted off, but the last thing she thought was that she wished she could be in John's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Jane awoke with a start. It was the front desk giving her a wake-up call. She had forgotten that she had ordered that yesterday morning. _Shit_. Her head was ringing and she felt like she had a hangover, but Jane didn't remember drinking anything heavy.

She sat up in bed slowly and then placed her feet on the floor. The moment she did that, she felt queasy and rushed off to the bathroom. She hugged the toilet; nothing came up. _Damn it all to hell!_ Jane was trying remembering snippets of her thoughts last night. And then after struggling for a couple of minutes, all of the horrors came back and Jane gasped.

Why had she been so _stupid_? How could she have missed something that must have been _obvious_? She needed _answers_. She needed a _shower_. Jane needed _revenge_.

Tears filled her eyes.

Carefully getting up from the cold, tile floor, Jane slipped off her bathrobe and turned on the shower to extra hot. She needed to cleanse herself from all of the thoughts that led her into the insanity of vulnerability—obviously extremely hot water and a loofa would do this for her. After a moment of letting the shower run, Jane stepped into the steam and gasped as the hot water scolded her soft skin. _Ah! It hurts!_ However, Jane stayed in the shower, she needed to forget to think.

After twenty whole minutes of just letting the water flow over her soft curves, Jane finally soaped up. She scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin was bright red. After rinsing off, Jane stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself up in a soft, fluffy towel. The whole bathroom was filled with steam, and the hot air was intoxicating. Jane needed to get out of there. She needed to get the hell out of Russia.

She basically jumped into her clothes and threw everything into her bag, not stopping to organize, which shocked her. But nonetheless, Jane was ready to go in less then five minutes. And as if they were telepathic, Jane's room phone rang as she was heading out the door. She rushed back to get it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Mrs. Smith? There are two men down here who wish to escort you to the airport. Shall I send them up?"

"No, thank you. Please tell them that I will be down in a minute." Jane hung up the phone and picked up her bags. She took her time walking from her room to the elevator. But that didn't make a difference, because the elevator didn't even stop, not even once. It was a smooth and quick ride down. However, when the doors opened to reveal the beautiful lobby, Jane took her time sashaying towards the same two Russians who had escorted her home last night. _They looked better at night_, Jane thought and grimaced a little.

John got up five minutes before his alarm sounded. He had checked into a cheap, shitty hotel last night, since he wanted to see Jane before he left for New York. John got dressed quickly, not bothering to shower. He had a plane to catch in less then two hours, and he had to get over to the hospital to see Jane.

He packed up his bag and headed out to the front desk. His hotel was a crappy one, but it had sufficed to his nocturnal needs. John approached the front desk; a young woman was sitting there reading a fashion magazine. She had her legs propped up on the desk, and John could see her underwear under her small skirt. She was very good looking in a country-slut kinda way.

John cleared his throat, and the girl looked up impatiently. When she saw John though she smiled and asked, "Yes? Are you ready to check out Mr.…?"

"Smith. John Smith." After he said it, John realized how he had said it. Now he sounded like a skmuck.

The girl subtly looked John over and then smiled when his face grew hot. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for a little bit?" The girl asked while standing and coming out from behind the desk. John tightened. He couldn't be tempted; even though it had been a long time since he had gotten any. John needed to be _strong_; Jane would come around sooner or later. Hopefully sooner than later, or John would break down.

"I'm sure." John said after a moment of trying to gain his composure. "I would like to check out now…" He read her nametag strategically placed on her left breast. "Shelby."

"Fine," Shelby said in a sharp tone and then gave him his receipt. John paid with cash and got the hell out of there.

The town was so small that John could just walk down the block to the hospital, and he did just that. As he expected there was a black Hummer in front of the door. He approached the driver's side. The window rolled down. It was Wingate.

"Hello Smith."

"Good Morning Wingate," John said.

"Looking for a ride to the airport?"

"Actually I was going to go up and see how Jane was doing. But yes, when I come back down I'll need to go to the airport."

"Well, we'll be here. Remember you're plane leaves at ten fifteen."

"But of course," John said and then placed his bags in the backseat and walked into the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I know, I know. It's been a while…but I have been busy, and well I have to say that while I like writing this story, I love writing my Mediator…but I tried to give you a longer chapter than usual. I'll try to update sooner that last time!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John knocked on the door to room 325; this was it—Jane's room.

"Come in," someone said in a small voice. John walked in slowly and prepared to find Jane with her mother. But when he saw her, she was all alone.

"Hi," she said meekly while trying to sit up in her bed. She looked tired to John, but smiled at him nonetheless when he sat down.

"How are you feeling?" John asked while leaning forward in the uncomfortable chair. He was right next to the bed, close enough to touch her if she were to need comforting.

"A little weak," Jane admitted with a small smile, "but safe." John smiled at Jane and she blushed a little. "Thank you," she said quietly to him and John saw that her eyes were filled with tears.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad I got to you when I did," he said and with that Jane leaned forward and placed her hand on John's, which was resting on his knee.

"Thank you so much," she said again, and John looked up into her eyes. Jane's cheeks were dripping salty tears, and John lifted his hand to wipe them away. Her eyes smiled up at him while his big hand clutched her cheek gently.

"Where are your parents?" John asked, breaking the silence and the connection.

"Oh, well the Social Services have contacted them. They didn't answer the phone when they called the first time, so they have been checking every twenty minutes."

"But they still live in the area?" John said, wanting to make sure that Jane would have a safe and secure home to go back to.

"Yes." Jane looked over at him, and he got lost in her eyes. They looked so nice and kind, but John also saw pain. She was lost and John knew it. However, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out quickly while muttering a cuss word under his breath.

"Hello?" He answered, not checking the caller ID.

"John?" It was Jane, and she sounded nervous.

"Jane? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just—" She stopped, there was a loud rustling noise in the background.

"Jane? Jane?" John yelled anxiously into the phone. "Jane! Are you there?"

The line cut off and John stared down at his phone. It wasn't Jane's cell phone number flashing up on the screen. It was some weird area code—certainly not the LA area code. Looking up at Jane sitting in the hospital bed, he felt even more worried.

"Who was that?" Jane asked her eyes lighting up.

"My wife." John said, still slightly shocked at the disturbed call.

"Jane?"

"Yes," he said and then snapped back. He should not be disclosing personal information about himself. It was just unethical.

He got up quickly and smiled down at Jane, who was looking up at him, pure admiration in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said again with a smile.

John bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek, and with that he fled the room, pulling out his cell phone when he got into the hallway.

He stared down at the number while running out to the car waiting to take him to the airport. John needed to get to Wingate, because she would have her laptop, and could trace the number, and then he could get to Jane.

John pushed call, and held the phone up to his ear while he called Jane back. It rang and rang, and then finally someone picked up and said something weird. It sounded like some Russian-y language. _Oh good God._

Four big hands were pulling her away from the pay phone she had used to call John. Jane couldn't do anything to fight them; they were big and hairy Russians—enough said. All Jane could do was watch the phone disappear into the throngs of people in the airport.

Suddenly, the men stopped dragging her, and set her up on her feet again. She took a deep breath and then wiped her ears clean of the sudden unset of tears. Tears for herself, her loss last night, the fact that she had made a fool out of herself, and for John, for she wanted to be in his arms now more than ever.

"Don't move," one of them said to her threateningly. Jane looked around nervously and then realized that for the first time in her life, since her parents had died, she was _afraid_. _What if Shnigovlf went back on his word and killed her before she could get onto the plane? What if his cronies would drug her and then take her to one of his warehouses?_ _What if_—wait, now she was just being irrational.

Jane could take care of herself. She always had been able to. This time was nothing different.

"When does my plane leave?" Jane asked while checking her wrist for her watch. It wasn't there. _Hmmm_, she must have not put it on that morning. Funny, she always put it on.

"I don't know," the Russian said slowly and in a thick accent. "Wait here, while I go check." The stupid crony went up to the screen to check what time Jane's flight left. The other crony just held onto Jane's upper arm while looking around at some of the flight attendants walking around the terminal. Jane snorted under her breath and tried to replay all the shit that had happened that night.

She cursed under her breath. The crony came back and said something to the one holding her arm. Jane didn't catch it because she had still been thinking about last night.

"Let's go," one of them said shortly and took her by the arm again. They walked briskly through the terminal for what seemed like ages. And in her high heels, Jane's feet were beginning to hurt, and so was her arm. _I'm going to have a bruise there_, she thought while scanning the faces around her out of habit.

Finally they reached her stop, just as they were boarding the plane. Jane snatched her arm away from the crony and held out her hand for her things to the other.

"Thank you gentlemen," she spat in Russian. Then after gathering her small tote she walked onto the plane, hoping that she would never have to go back to Russia again.


	15. Chapter 15

John was basically panting by the time he got down to Wingate.

"Smith? What's wrong?" She asked while he hopped into the front seat.

"I just got a call. I need your laptop to trace it."

"Oh," she said and then told the guy in the back to turn on her laptop and hand it up to John. She began to drive off to the airstrip. John was tapping his fingers against the side of the laptop willing it to power up faster. _God damn piece of shit technology_, he thought while it took its sweet time.

Finally it was up and running and John quickly clicked on the link Wingate told him to and he plugged in the number he had gotten on his cell phone. Again, John had to wait while the laptop took its time to give him some feedback.

Wingate felt the nervousness radiating off of John, and asked him is he was okay. John just threw out a "sure" and went back to the laptop. She seemed to understand that John wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

The laptop popped up a map of Moscow. _Just what I thought, but why the hell would Jane be there?_ Wingate pulled the Hummer right up to the plane and John yanked his bag and fled onto the plane. He needed to think. However, he threw a thanks over his shoulder to Wingate, and she smiled at him as if she understood his situation completely.

Once they were in the air, John began to tap his foot while his mind raced. His questions were redundant, and quickly he grew tired of them and looked out of the window. _Thank_ _God_ he was getting out of the sticks. It was sickening for him to be back there after all these years.

He was staring out of the window when a sudden pang to have Jane in his arms filled his body. He needed her, and she had no idea how painful it was for him to tip toe around her. John wasn't a fool, he had seen the lust in her eyes when he had kissed her only two days ago. She wanted him just as much as he did, and this time he wasn't going to let their love slip through his fingers.

Jane was finally on the plane, away from the Russian beasts called humans. She had never been really scared before of anyone, but those guys sketched her out. There was just something about the way they handled her.

She was in first class and clutching her cell phone, which was dead, but she clutched it anyway as if it would ring any moment. Jane was staring out of the window wondering if John was worried about her or not. _What if he knew that the call she had made from the airport's phone was a Russian area code? What if he was suspicious about her being in Russia?_

Jane closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She would deal with that when it came time to turn that stone over. Someone tapped her shoulder. It was the flight attendant.

"Excuse me, ma'am," she said in an impeccable English accent. "Are you comfortable? Would you like a blanket, or possibly some aspirin?"

Jane shook her head. "No thank you, just maybe something to drink, if that would be possible."

"Tough trip?" She asked sounding genuinely sorry for Jane.

"You have no idea," Jane replied.

Someone was tapping John on the shoulder. He was jerked away from his dream and back into the reality of what made up New York City.

"Are you okay, Mr. Smith?"

John nodded his head to the captain and got up slowly. His head was pounding and he needed to get home to try and call Jane. If she was in an airport over in Russia, there was a chance she was in the air right now. John needed to get to the office to do some research.

"Thanks for the ride, Captain," John said while taking his bag and stepping off of the plane.

"Any time, Mr. Smith," he replied and then shut the door to the plane.

John hailed a cab and drove as quickly as he could to his office by the dockyard. There was no one in, thank the Lord. John didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. He needed to hack into the Moscow International Airports records and see if Jane was on one of their planes.

He logged onto his computer at his desk and sipped the God-awful cup of coffee that had been left in the pot.

John groaned aloud after he swallowed the first sip, but forced it down. He needed some caffeine. Once in the system, John clicked in Moscow International Airport and in a flash was in their system. Only a minute later, John was looking at the roster for Flight 245 from Moscow to New York. Jane Smith was in first class, seat 3A, but what the fuck was she doing in Moscow? And when she had called, why did she sound like she was scared?

John logged off and rushed home to make sure he was home when she would come home. Her plane would be landing at about nine PM, and John would be ready for her. He would be there for her, because he knew that she would need him. Her walls couldn't stand for this long.

Jane had finally gotten her stiff drink and was sipping it cautiously. _What would she tell her boss? What would happen to Shnigovlf? What the fuck would she tell John when he figured out that he had lied to him about going to California?_ Jane cleared her head and looked around the large cabin. The plane was booked, to her surprise. Either there were a lot of people traveling to Moscow recently, or loads of people wanted to leave.

She sighed a heavy sigh and looked out of the window again. They were still over the ocean, and Jane suddenly felt a longing to be with John. Not only physically, but mentally. They hadn't been on the same page since they had been married, and even then it had only been for a short while. _I need him_, she realized and then the tears came.


	16. Chapter 16

"We have now landed in New York City. We hope you had a nice flight; and thank you for joining—"

Jane was out of her seat before anyone else could. She was walking down the aisle to make sure not to stir trouble.

"In a hurry, ma'am?" The stewardess asked her while opening the door to the plane for her.

"Duh," Jane whispered under her breath, but thanked the woman and headed out into the collapsible hallway. When she was out of sight, she ran; ran out of the hallway, out of the terminal, and out of the airport. Once she was in a cab she could breathe again. Her breath came in long, deep gasps.

"Are you okay?" The driver asked her while looking nervously at her in his review mirror.

"I'm fine," she said once she calmed down. "Could you please drive faster?"

John was sitting in his game room waiting for Jane to get home. He would pounce on her and they would make a night to remember. He could wait for answers about Moscow. For now, he needed to get her clothes off as soon as possible.

He was thinking about what exactly he would do to Jane when he clothes we off, when he saw the shine of lights in the driveway. He immediately went for a gun when he didn't recognize the car, but then Jane got out and paid the cabbie. She walked up to the house. There was something wrong. Jane wasn't confident anymore. Something had happened over in Russia and John was determined to find out what exactly that was.

Jane walked through the door, and John was in front of her in an instant. "Hello honey," he said while bending down to kiss her softly on the lips. She flinched at the touch and he backed away.

"Are you okay?" John asked her while looking at her. She was covered in bruises. "What the hell happened to you?"

Jane shook her head. "I fell down a flight of stairs."

John was appalled that she would so blatantly lie to her about something that could be serious. "You're lying."

Jane looked up at him in surprise when John said that. He watched as her eyes watered and then her lip tremble. She threw her arms around John and began to shake. "Oh Jane," he said soothingly, well he hoped it was soothing. "You can tell me what happened? Did someone touch you? 'Cause God help them, I will kill 'em!"

Jane pulled away. "It's just been a bad weekend. I had to ditch the conference and go help a client personally over in Russia—" One of her lies was covered, now for the rest. "—it was rough work, they totally crashed all of their computers. We had to—well it was rough, and then walking through the airport, I was so tired, I thought someone was following me. And then my cell phone died and I freaked out. I overreacted. I'm sorry to have made you worry."

Jane looked up at her husband and smiled sincerely. She hated lying to him, but she had to do it—for both of their sakes. John wrapped his strong arms around Jane's waist and held her for a moment. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him, and suddenly she felt like she was finally home, at last. Just being in his arms made him feel like she was at home.

John wasn't sure if Jane was lying or not, but his body didn't care, it only wanted his wife. He wanted her so bad it hurt like a bullet wound. He held her for a moment and then lowered his lips to hers. She sighed as their lips collided and he hugged her tighter.

"Oh John," she mumbled into his mouth and he felt himself fall in love with Jane all over again.

Jane was clawing for the bottom of John's shirt while they managed their way up the treacherous steps. John's hands were on Jane's hips, his fingertips soaking in her curves—the curves he had been shunned from for what felt like ages. Suddenly John didn't have a shirt on, and Jane pressed her palms on the pecs of John's immaculate chest. _He had been working out_, she thought while biting his lower lips.

"Oh God," John moaned as Jane nibbled on his lower lips. He stopped them on the landing and took Jane's head in his hands. He kissed her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, claiming it as his, and only his. Jane kissed John back and took his hands and placed them on the front of her pants. John got the hint. He began unzipping her pants and slipped his hands over her skin to her butt. _Underwear, damn!_

His hands felt so wonderful on her skin. Goosebumps appeared on her skin and she groaned; he felt so good. John satisfied all of her senses. They began to climb the steps again and finally reached the top never breaking their kiss. In one swift movement, John had her pinned up against a wall, her legs wrapped around him. He could feel her heat; John gripped her and kissed her neck. Jane moaned in frustration and her breathing became rigid.

John felt something stir within him. It felt like he had to protect her from whoever had made her feel so scared. He was in that dank house again in the sticks, his arms around three girls' shoulders. Jane had looked so vulnerable and scared.

John was thrown back to the present when Jane whispered in his ear. "Bedroom?" Her voice was filled with quiet desperation; she was worried he wouldn't want to. John could hear that Jane was scared of rejection. _I couldn't possibly reject her now_, John thought as she nibbled on his earlobe. In one swift movement, John had Jane in his arms and was carrying her off to their bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

His mind exploded as he rocked into Jane, for the third time. The feeling that encompassed him made his knees go weak and his mind forget everything. John's guard was down, and Jane's hands were all over his back. Her fingertips were golden; they made his skin feel alive. Hell, they made him feel like he was on top of the world. This was better than after any kill. The rush, the satisfaction, the power.

Jane moaned into his ear, "Harder." With that one word, Jane's wish was John's command. He thrust into her, loving the feeling of her heat surrounding him. She was so amazing; John wondered how he had ever gone this long without getting himself sucked into this hot, slick vortex of passion.

She shivered and closed her eyes. It was coming; Jane could feel it. She was on the brink, and would soon spill over into the oblivion, enveloped by John. Her eyes shot open as she exploded, and felt John's own release. Jane's mind was blank. Utterly and perfectly blank. She rode the waves of ecstasy while John lay down next to her on their bed.

After a minute, Jane came back and rolled over, placed a hand on John's slightly sweaty chest, and kissed his ear. "Hiya stranger," she whispered, while John's hand pressed against her lower back.

John's eyes met with Jane's, and she felt herself getting hot again. "Hiya back." Then in just a second, their lips met Jane's passion heightened. She felt like her skin was on fire beneath his touch. John's lips were strong; they overtook her. For the first time in Jane's life, she loved being dominated, being protected, being loved.

John's hands were moving all over his wife's body. She has no idea how amazing she is, he thought while sweeping his tongue into her hot, demanding mouth. He met her demand and felt like staying here, in this moment, in this bed, in her arms forever.

Jane rolled John over onto his back, and John watched her, as her eyes lit up, while she straddled him. She was right over him, teasing him with her heat. His eyes locked with Jane's and she smiled. While placing her hands on his chest, Jane leaned over and began kissing John all over. His chest was peppered, his neck was brushed, and his lips scoured. He was burning all over from her touch and loved the sensation. But he wanted more. John wanted it again, and again. He wanted her, over and over again. Until he was too exhausted to think about anything.

Jane was teasing him; she'd admit it, but the loved how he quivered under her lips and fingertips. He was hers, entirely, and nothing would ever drive him away from her. Beside herself. She shook her head not wanting to think about anything but them, beneath the cream, Egyptian cotton sheets. Dragging her fingers seductively down his chest, Jane felt John breathe in and then he rolled them over.

Looking down at his wife, John was ready to explode. _Wait_, he told himself, _just wait it out._ Jane's eyes locked with John's and they told him all he needed. Positioning himself, John brushed a kiss over the top of Jane's breast, and dragged his kiss upwards onto her throat. She moaned and he felt the vibrations underneath his lips. It was the sexiest thing she had ever done. Just that simple moan, made him go into convulsions. She was just so damn incredible!

He pulled his lips off of her skin, and she whined looking up at him. Her eyes holding a question, that John would answer in time. John held Jane's chin in his finger and looked her in the eyes. She began to squirm under his intense gaze, but he quieted her.

"I love you," John said while staring into the eyes of his wife. Then in the most intimate and perfect movement, John sunk into Jane.

The next morning, Jane awoke the soft ring of her cell phone. The sound was faint, but she lived for that damn thing to ring. It was important she knew, but she just couldn't bear to tear herself away from the safety of her husband's arms. They were strewn over the bed, entangled in each other's bodies. Jane looked over at her husband and watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath. She loved how the morning sun, filtering in through the sheer curtains made his skin look oh so delectable. Jane was yearning to touch him with her lips again, when her cell phone began humming again from all the way downstairs.

Cursing whoever it was silently, Jane slipped out of Heaven, and landed her feet back on Earth. While padding out of the bedroom silently, Jane made her way down the hall and onto the stairs. Making sure to avoid the one that creaked, Jane slid into her office and picked up her phone from it's perch, where she had gotten up in the middle of the night and plugged it in.

She answered, "Hello?"

John woke up and groggily felt around the bed for Jane. When he didn't find her creamy skin, he jerked awake and sat up, looking around the room. She wasn't there. Frowning, he figured she was downstairs making breakfast. Stifling a yawn, John padded into the bathroom and began running the shower. While it got hot, John looked in the mirror and liked what he saw for his reflection. No more was there a man who was lonely, trapped inside by his passion and lust for his cold wife. No, now there was a man, who loved his wife and could loose himself in her any time he wanted. This man could loose control with his wife; _never again_, he vowed, would he tip toe around Jane.

He jumped into the shower and moaned as the hot water poured over his sore body. John was purely exhausted, but he had never felt more alive. Reveling in the feeling, John just stood there under the flood of water and thought no more.

"Yes, sir," Jane answered briskly. "Yes, I understand." There was a pause while Jane contemplated going into the office today. "I will be in as soon as possible," Jane said while thinking with a smirk, _it'll be a good couple of hours_.

Closing her cell phone, Jane walked out of her office and into the kitchen, ready to toast some bread for her scrumptious husband. She slipped some bread into the toaster and poured some orange juice into two glasses. After buttering the toast just like John liked it, Jane headed upstairs to find the bed empty. For one second, Jane thought the worst, but then heard the shower running.

Turning red, Jane placed the tray on the table by the foot of their bed, and snuck into the bathroom. John was singing; he always sung in the shower after they made love. _It has been forever, since I've heard him sing_, Jane thought with some chagrin and a frown. Throwing that thought out of her head, Jane pulled back her shoulders and snuck closer to the shower. She could see John through the etched glass; his immaculate body looking quite appealing under the pouring, hot water. Jane grew hot with desire as she watched him belt it out. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her lips.

John stopped singing when he heard a giggle. He looked out into the bathroom and saw a fuzzy Jane standing there, completely naked, just like she had been last night; unashamed and perfect. Jane was staring at him, and with just a simple look, John was hot and bothered. Raising her eyebrows, Jane stepped closer and looked him up and down.

Not missing a beat, John gave her a look of his own and was all too happy that she understood his wish. Jane ambled over to the shower and pulled the glass down open.

Steam poured over her body, making jumping in awfully irresistible, especially when John was standing there looking at her like she was Aphrodite. Under his gaze, she felt like she was the only thing in the room. She smiled a small smile, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Some part of her felt ridicules for being embarrassed by John seeing her naked.

John acknowledged Jane's unsure look, but he disregarded it. Stepping closer to the shower's edge, John reached out and snapped Jane close to him. They stood under the waterfall of hot water, cleansing them. Jane looked up at John and smiled; then their lips met in a kiss full of promise, passion, and pure love.


End file.
